Lemonade Cap
by AliceCullen43
Summary: Bella and Edward talk about the time when he left. Sometime after New Moon before Eclipse. Srry suck at summmary. : Rated T because I'm parinoid.


_HEY GUYS!!! I JUST GOT THIS REALLY RANDOM TOUGHT OF BELLA AND EDWARD PASSING NOTE'S DURING FREE PERIOD. SET SOMETIME IN ECLIPSE._

_*__**BELLA**_

_*****__EDWARD_

_Bella's POV_

_Hello, love._

_**Hey Edward. What are you thinking about? You look nervous.**_

_Nothing really, love, I was just wondering if we could "talk" about something?_

_**Umm.. I guess. What is it that you want to talk about?**_

_Well. I don't really want to, but I think we need to._

_**Edward, you're starting to worry me now. Just hurry up.**_

_I don't know what my face looked like but something Edward saw there made him start rubbing soothing circles into my hand. Then he took the note and quickly replied. _

_It's alright, love. Calm down. I was just wondering if we could talk about that time I left? When we get home I mean._

_**Edward… I don't know.. **_

_I could feel the pain ripple in my chest thinking about reliving all the old memories. I hadn't realized that I had wrapped my arms around my torso unit Edward gently pried then away, gave me a small peck on the cheek and placed the note in front of me._

_Please, love. I really need to know._

_**Ok. But can we go to your house I don't want Charlie to see me, just in case?**_

_I shuddered at the thought of what Charlie would think if he came home and saw me sobbing with me arms wrapped around myself._

_Of course, love. And I'm sure Esme would love to see you._

_**Thanks Edward. I love you.**_

_I love you to, love. Never forget that._

And with that the final bell of the day rang. I gathered all my thing's while Edward waited for me. Then we made our way to the parking lot. When we got there Alice was unusually quiet.

We all got in the Volvo and when we were halfway to the Cullen's I just couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Somebody say something already. What the matter with you to?" I was slightly annoyed so my words came out harsher than I meant.

Alice looked slightly taken aback by my outburst, but she then spoke softly "I'm sorry Bella. I was just thinking about a vision I had."

"Oh. What was it about?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Well actually is was more of the past…"

"Well Bella, I saw everything that happened while we were gone." Her voice broke on the last word.

"What do you mean by _everthing_?" I asked worriedly.

"Well.. Bella. It started when you got home that night after you found out and ended when u jumped off the cliff." Her voice broke twice.

"Oh. Well you did she everything then." I answered.

By that time we were on the Cullen's long and serpentine driveway. We made our way out of the car and into the cavernous garage. Alice ran up to her room while Edward and I made our way to the living room. Esme was sitting on the couch when we entered.

"Well hello, Bella." Esme said while she walked over and hugged me.

"Hey, Esme. I've missed you."

"As I have you." She answered politely.

Edward and I walked over and sat down in the loveseat. I looked at him with questions in my eye's- I thought we were going to talk-.

"Well how are we going to start?" Esme asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely confused.

"Well I was under the impression we were going to have a talk."

"Oh. I thought it was going to be just Edward and me" I answered her coolly. And then I saw the look of hurt on her face and quickly added. "But I would really like it if you stayed Esme."

"Thank you, Bella." She answered with a fond smile.

Then Edward turned to look at me, and I knew it was about to start.

"Bella, I know you don't really want to talk about this but I really need to know, sweetheart." He spoke coolly but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked. I could already feel the hole rippling.

"Well just tell us everything that happened while we were gone- skipping nothing- and then we will talk after that." Esme answered me.

"Okay. Well the first week I was just numb. I couldn't feel a single thing. I don't remember much. It was like my brain didn't work. Charlie said that I didn't move or talk or ever eat." Edward stiffened by my side but I ignored him and went on. "Then Renee came to take me to Jacksonville. I don't really remember what happened but Charlie said I could stay. I waited and waited but I never got anything, not a letter or a call. So then I started wondering if you all were even really. So that's when I came to your house. That's when the pain started." I hadn't realized I had, once again wrapped my arms around myself until Esme cam to give me a hug.

I hugged her back and then she spoke.

"Bella, I can't listen to this anymore, how we hurt you, what we did. And to call myself a mother! I just up and left my daughter. Bella please, please forgive me?"

"Of course, Esme." I replied softly and hugged her.

That's when I looked around for Edward. He was sitting on his piano bench dry sobbing holding something in his hand. I walked over to him and sat by his side, wrapping my arm's gently around him. He did the same.

"Edward, what's that in your hand?" I asked quietly.

"Your lemonade bottle cap." He answered and laughed gently.

"My what?" I asked confused.

That first time you sat with me a lunch, you know the blood typing day." I blushed slightly. "Well I took your bottle cap." He laughed again.

"Oh. Ok." I answered perplexed.

"Bella." He sighed.

"Yes?"

_**Okay. Please review. Should I continue???**_

_**Thanks guys.**_

_**But review review review!(:**_

_**ILoveNewMoon.**_


End file.
